Οικονομολογία
Οικονομολογία Economics, Οικονομική thumb|300px| [[Οικονομία Οικονομολογία ---- Οικονομολόγοι Γης Κλάδοι Οικονομολογίας Νόμοι Οικονομολογίας Θεωρίες Οικονομολογίας ---- Χρηματιστήρια Γης Χρηματιστήρια Γης ---- Κλάδοι Οικονομίας Οικονομικά Εργαλεία Οικονομικά Μεγέθη Οικονομικά Παράδοξα Οικονομικά Φαινόμενα Οικονομικές Έννοιες Οικονομικές Διαδικασίες‎ Οικονομικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Καταστάσεις Οικονομικές Πράξεις ---- Οικονομολόγοι Γης Νόμοι Οικονομίας ]] thumb|300px| [[Οικονομία Οικονομολογία ---- Μακροοικονομία Μικροοικονομία Οικονομετρία ---- Οικονομικοί Τομείς Γεωργία Βιομηχανία Εμπορία ---- Οικονομική Φάση Οικονομική Κρίση Δανεισμός Εταιρεία Επιχειρηματικότητα Χρήμα Αξιόγραφο Νόμισμα Συνάλλαγμα Τράπεζα Χρηματιστήριο Εταιρική Μετοχή ---- Χρηματιστήρια Γης Τράπεζες Γης Κλάδοι Οικονομίας Οικονομικά Εργαλεία Οικονομικά Παράδοξα‎ Οικονομικά Φαινόμενα‎ Οικονομικές Έννοιες‎ Οικονομικές Διαδικασίες‎ Οικονομικές Θεωρίες‎ Οικονομικές Καταστάσεις‎ Οικονομικές Πράξεις‎ ---- Οικονομολόγοι Γης‎ ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστήμη Επιστήμες ---- Φυσικές Επιστήμες Βιο-Επιστήμες Γεω-Επιστήμες Οικονομικές Επιστήμες Θεωρητικές Επιστήμες Κοινωνικές Επιστήμες Επιστήμες Υγείας ---- Τεχνολογία ---- Επιστημονικός Κλάδος Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονική Μέθοδος Επιστημονική Θεωρία Επιστημονικά Κέντρα Γης Επιστήμονες Γης ]] - Μία Επιστήμη. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Οικονομολογία" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Οικονομία". Εισαγωγή Τα Οικονομικά ή Οικονομική είναι η Κοινωνική Επιστήμη που μελετά την παραγωγή, διανομή και κατανάλωση των αγαθών και υπηρεσιών. Περιγράφει τη διαδικασία σε όρους ανταλλαγής μεταξύ ανταγωνιστικών επιλογών, όπως παρατηρείται μέσω μετρήσιμων ποσοτήτων όπως είναι οι εισροές, οι τιμές και οι εκροές. Ως εισροές εννοούμε τα αγαθά ή τις υπηρεσίες που χρησιμοποιούνται για τις παραγωγή περαιτέρω αγαθών ή υπηρεσιών (πρώτες ύλες, μηχανήματα, κεφάλαιο, εργασία, γνώσεις, ενέργεια). Οι εισροές αναφέρονται και ως συντελεστές παραγωγής και δύνανται να ταξινομηθούν σε τρεις γενικές κατηγορίες: τους φυσικούς πόρους, την εργασία και το κεφάλαιο. Εκροές είναι τα προϊόντα που παράγουν οι παραγωγικές μονάδες. Στις εκροές περιλαμβάνονται επίσης τα απόβλητα καθώς και οι απώλειες και οι φθορές. Έχοντας ως δεδομένα ότι # οι πόροι δεν είναι απεριόριστοι (άρα είναι σπανίζοντες), # οι επιθυμίες των ανθρώπων για αγαθά και υπηρεσίες είναι απεριόριστες και # οι επιθυμίες των ανθρώπων είναι, ως επί το πλείστον, αντικρουόμενες και ανταγωνιστικές μεταξύ τους, συνεπάγεται ότι κάθε κοινωνία ανθρώπων θα πρέπει να δώσει λύση, σε τέσσερεις κατηγορίες προβλημάτων που μπορούν να εκφραστούν υπό την μορφή ερωτημάτων ως εξής: * Ποια αγαθά και υπηρεσίες θα παραχθούν και σε τι ποσότητες * Πώς θα παραχθούν αυτά τα αγαθά (δηλαδή τι τεχνολογία παραγωγής θα χρησιμοποιηθεί). * Πως θα γίνει η διανομή των προϊόντων στα άτομα μέλη της κοινωνίας * Πως μπορεί να αυξηθεί η ποσότητα των παραγόμενων προϊόντων (δηλαδή πως αναπτύσσεται οικονομικά μια κοινωνία). Απαντώντας στα ερωτήματα για το τι, πώς και για ποιόν θα παραχθούν τα αγαθά, η οικονομική επιστήμη εξηγεί πώς κατανέμονται οι περιορισμένοι πόροι μεταξύ ανταγωνιστικών χρήσεων. Βεβαίως, τίθεται και ένα επιπλέον ερώτημα: ποιος θα είναι ο αρμόδιος να δώσει απάντηση στα προηγούμενα ερωτήματα. Υπενθυμίζουμε ότι αναφερόμαστε σε κοινωνία ανθρώπων κι αυτό διότι, ένας πλήρως απομονωμένος άνθρωπος, ναι μεν έχει να αντιμετωπίσει τα δύο πρώτα ερωτήματα -ποια αγαθά θα παράγει και με ποιόν τρόπο θα τα παράγει-, αλλά μόνο μετά την άφιξη ενός επιπλέον ατόμου προκύπτει το πρόβλημα του για ποιόν θα παραχθούν τα αγαθά και το ερώτημα ποιος θα αποφασίζει για τα προηγούμενα ζητούμενα. Στο ερώτημα ποιος θα είναι ο αρμόδιος να δίδει την απάντηση στα θεμελιώδη ερωτήματα της Οικονομικής, οι κοινωνίες έδωσαν δύο, πλήρως αντιμαχόμενες μεταξύ τους, απαντήσεις: Την Οικονομία της αγοράς, όπου τα άτομα και οι ιδιωτικές επιχειρήσεις λαμβάνουν τις περισσότερες και σημαντικότερες αποφάσεις σχετικά με την παραγωγή και την κατανάλωση. Ένα σύστημα τιμών, αγορών, κερδών, ζημιών, κινήτρων και αντικινήτρων καθορίζει το τι, πώς και για ποιόν. Η περίπτωση οικονομίας της αγοράς, όπου το κράτος δεν παρεμβαίνει στις οικονομικές αποφάσεις, είναι η οικονομία laissez-faire. Την Οικονομία των εντολών (κεντρικά ελεγχόμενη οικονομία), όπου το κράτος λαμβάνει όλες τις σημαντικές αποφάσεις σχετικά με την παραγωγή και κατανάλωση. Συνήθως το κράτος είναι ιδιοκτήτης των μέσων παραγωγής (γη και κεφάλαιο). Στην κυριότητά του, επίσης, υπάγονται και οι επιχειρήσεις και είναι ο εργοδότης των περισσοτέρων εργαζομένων. Επίσης, αποφασίζει πώς θα κατανεμηθεί η παραγωγή μεταξύ των διαφόρων αγαθών και υπηρεσιών. Ανάμεσα σε αυτές τις δύο θεωρίες, υπάρχει η μικτή οικονομία, όπου το κράτος ελέγχει σημαντικό μέρος του προϊόντος με την φορολογία, τις μεταβιβαστικές πληρωμές και την παροχή δημοσίων αγαθών και υπηρεσιών (άμυνα, αστυνόμευση). Επίσης, ρυθμίζει το βαθμό στον οποίο τα άτομα ικανοποιούν τα συμφέροντά τους. Στην πλειοψηφία σήμερα, υπάρχουν μικτές οικονομίες, με στοιχεία αγοράς και εντολών. Βεβαίως, θα πρέπει να υπογραμμίσουμε ότι, το τι θεωρείται δημόσιο αγαθό δεν καθορίζεται απόλυτα και διαχρονικά, αλλά έγκειται σε συνεχείς αλλαγές, ανάλογα με τις ανάγκες, τις προτεραιότητες και τις επιθυμίες τις εκάστοτε κοινωνίας. Τα οικονομικά μελετούν την ανθρώπινη συμπεριφορά και ευημερία σαν μια σχέση μεταξύ σπάνιων πόρων (που έχουν και άλλες χρήσεις) και κοινωνικών επιδιώξεων (Lionel Robbins, 1935). Η επιστήμη αποτελείται από διάφορες (δυνητικά ασύμβατες) θεωρίες για τα συστήματα παραγωγής και διανομής. Τα θέματα για τα οποία υπάρχει ιδιαίτερο ενδιαφέρον στα οικονομικά είναι η κατανομή των πόρων, η παραγωγή, η διανομή ή ανταλλαγή, και ο ανταγωνισμός. Η κατανόηση των επιλογών των ατόμων και των ομάδων κατέχει κεντρική θέση. Με τη σπανιότητα, η κατάληξη σε μια επιλογή υπονοεί την παραίτηση από μια άλλη (κόστος ευκαιρίας). Για παράδειγμα, η απόκτηση μιας δεξιότητας υπονοεί ότι δεν θα διατεθεί χρόνος για την απόκτηση μιας διαφορετικής δεξιότητας. Σε όρους αγοράς, η κυρίαρχη θεωρία λέει πως η σπανιότητα ποσοτικοποιείται μέσω των τιμών. Οι οικονομολόγοι πιστεύουν ότι τα κίνητρα και οι επιθυμίες παίζουν σημαντικό ρόλο στη διαμόρφωση των αποφάσεων. Έννοιες από το Ωφελιμιστικό φιλοσοφικό ρεύμα σκέψης χρησιμοποιούνται σαν αναλυτικά εργαλεία στα οικονομικά, παρόλο που οι οικονομολόγοι αντιλαμβάνονται πως η κοινωνία μπορεί να μην υιοθετεί τους στόχους του ωφελιμισμού. Ένα παράδειγμα είναι η έννοια της συνάρτησης χρησιμότητας που υποτίθεται πως είναι το μέσο με το οποίο τα οικονομικώς ενεργά άτομα αποφασίζουν τι τα κάνει "ευτυχισμένα" και και τι αποφάσεις πρέπει να πάρουν κατά την επιδίωξη αυτής της ευτυχίας. Τα οικονομικά λέγεται ότι είναι θετικά όταν επιδιώκουν να εξηγήσουν τις συνέπειες διαφόρων επιλογών με δεδομένες κάποιες υποθέσεις και κανονιστικά όταν επιβάλλουν συγκεκριμένες ενέργειες. Καθότι αποτυχίες των οικονομικών συστημάτων έχουν οδηγήσει σε λιμούς, υφέσεις και πιέσεις που οδήγησαν σε επαναστάσεις, τα οικονομικά αναφέρονται και ως "η ζοφερή επιστήμη", και η μελέτη της είναι πλήρης τόσο ουτοπικών επιδιώξεων, όσο και πολεμικών διαφωνιών. Τελικά, η μελέτη των οικονομικών επιδιώκει να βασίσει τις διαφωνίες σε όρους μετρήσιμων γεγονότων παρά σε ιδεολογίες ή προκαταλήψεις. Πεδία Μελέτης στα Οικονομικά Τα οικονομικά χωρίζονται σε 2 κύριους κλάδους: * Τη Μικροοικονομική Θεωρία, που μελετά την οικονομική συμπεριφορά μεμονωμένων ατόμων, νοικοκυριών και επιχειρήσεων, προκειμένου να κατανοήσει τη διαδικασία λήψης αποφάσεων με την οποία δρουν δεδομένης τη σπανιότητας των πόρων που έχουν στη διάθεσή τους και τις επιπτώσεις αυτών των αποφάσεων στην ατομική τους ευημερία. * Τη Μακροοικονομική Θεωρία, που μελετά την οικονομία συνολικά, προκειμένου να κατανοήσει τις αλληλεπιδράσεις μεταξύ των οικονομικών μεγεθών όπως το εθνικό εισόδημα, η απασχόληση και ο πληθωρισμός. Σημειώνουμε πως αυτό είναι διαφορετικό από τη θεωρία της γενικής ισορροπίας, που εξετάζει τα συναθροιστικά προβλήματα μέσα από ένα αυστηρά δομημένο μικροοικονομικό υπόδειγμα. Η προσπάθεια να δοθεί μικροοικονομική θεμελίωση στα μακροοικονομικά, αποτέλεσε σημαντικό μέρος της έρευνας στα τέλη της δεκαετίας του 1970 και στις αρχές του 1980. Σήμερα, πολλοί μακροοικονομολόγοι θεωρούν πως η μακροοικονομική έχει αποδεδειγμένα γερά μικροοικονομικά θεμέλια, δηλαδή πως οι υποθέσεις της έχουν θεωρητική και εμπειρική βάση στη μικροοικονομική ανάλυση. Οι περισσότεροι μικροοικονομολόγοι θα απαντούσαν ότι η χρήση της μικροοικονομίας που γίνεται στα μακροοικονομικά είναι μάλλον επιφανειακή και οι θεωρητικοί του συγκερασμού (aggregation) θα έλεγαν ότι έτσι κι αλλιώς ο συγκερασμός πολλών υποκειμένων με μια συγκεκριμένη συμπεριφορά, δεν βγάζει ένα σύνολο με την ίδια συμπεριφορά. Δηλαδή αν έχουμε 1000 άτομα με κάποια συμπεριφορά, δεν συμπεριφέρονται απαραίτητα σαν ένα 1000 φορές μεγαλύτερο άτομο, με την συμπεριφορά του μέσου όρου. Είναι μάλιστα απόλυτα δυνατόν, το σύνολο να παρουσιάζει χαρακτηριστικά και κανονικότητες που δεν παρουσιάζει κανένα άτομο, που ανήκει στο σύνολο, μόνο του. Υπάρχουν επίσης διάφορα ερευνητικά πεδία που δεν περιορίζονται σε μόνο μια από τις δυο κατηγορίες μάκρο/μίκρο. Μερικά από αυτά τα ερευνητικά πεδία είναι: τα οικονομικά της εργασίας, τα οικονομικά της ευημερίας, τα οικονομικά του περιβάλλοντος, η χρηματοοικονομική, τα οικονομικά της αστικής ανάπτυξης. Επίσης, υπάρχουν μεθοδολογίες που χρησιμοποιούν οι οικονομολόγοι με ευρεία θεωρητική στήριξη. * Το πιο σημαντικό παράδειγμα είναι η οικονομετρία, η οποία χρησιμοποιεί στατιστικές τεχνικές για την ανάλυση οικονομικών στοιχείων. Τα υπολογιστικά οικονομικά βασίζονται σε μαθηματικές μεθόδους, συμπεριλαμβανομένης και της οικονομετρίας. * Μία άλλη τάση, που είναι πιο πρόσφατη και πιο κοντά στα Μικροοικονομικά, είναι η χρήση θεωριών από την κοινωνική ψυχολογία (τα οικονομικά της συμπεριφοράς) και μεθόδων (πειραματικά οικονομικά). Άλλοι διαχωρισμοί είναι πιθανοί. Η χρηματοοικονομική θεωρούνταν παραδοσιακά μέρος της οικονομικής θεωρίας - καθώς έχει μικροοικονομικές ρίζες - αλλά σήμερα έχει καθιερωθεί σαν ξεχωριστή, αν και στενά σχετιζόμενη, επιστήμη. Υπάρχει μια ολοένα και αυξανόμενη τάση να μεταφέρονται σε άλλα πεδία ιδέες και μέθοδοι από τα οικονομικά. Επειδή η οικονομική ανάλυση επικεντρώνεται στη λήψη αποφάσεων, μπορεί να εφαρμοστεί (με διάφορους βαθμούς επιτυχίας) σε κάθε τομέα όπου άνθρωποι έχουν εναλλακτικές λύσεις - εκπαίδευση, γάμοι, υγεία κλπ. Η Θεωρία της Κοινωνικής ή Δημόσιας Επιλογής εξετάζει πως η οικονομική ανάλυση μπορεί να εφαρμοστεί σε πεδία που παραδοσιακά θεωρούνται έξω από το αντικείμενό της. Τα πεδία έρευνας, λοιπόν, εν μέρει συμπίπτουν με άλλες κοινωνικές επιστήμες, συμπεριλαμβανομένης της πολιτικής επιστήμης και της κοινωνιολογίας. Δείτε την πολιτική οικονομία για τη μελέτη των οικονομικών στο πλαίσιο της πολιτικής επιστήμης. Η επικρατούσα πολιτική οικονομία ονομάζεται καπιταλισμός. Προσφορά και Ζήτηση Η μικροοικονομική θεωρία μέσω των εννοιών της προσφοράς και της ζήτησης προσπαθεί να περιγράψει, εξηγήσει και προβλέψει την τιμή και την ποσότητα αγαθών που πωλούνται σε ανταγωνιστικές αγορές. Είναι ένα από τα πλέον θεμελιώδη οικονομικά μοντέλα, που χρησιμοποιείται συνεχώς σαν συστατικό στοιχείο σε πολλά περισσότερο ενδελεχή οικονομικά μοντέλα και θεωρίες. Μπορούμε να πούμε πως είναι έννοιες τόσο καθολικές στα οικονομικά που οποιαδήποτε θεωρία μπορεί να αναλυθεί στις δύο αυτές πλευρές, την προσφορά και τη ζήτηση. Σε γενικές γραμμές η θεωρία υποστηρίζει ότι όταν τα αγαθά που ανταλλάσσονται σε μια αγορά έχουν τιμή στην οποία οι καταναλωτές απαιτούν περισσότερα από όσα είναι διατεθειμένες οι επιχειρήσεις να παρέχουν, η έλλειψη που δημιουργείται τείνει να ανεβάσει την τιμή τους. Η διαφορά της ποσότητας που οι καταναλωτές ζητούν πέραν από αυτή την οποία οι επιχειρήσεις προσφέρουν, ονομάζεται υπερβάλλουσα ζήτηση. Οι καταναλωτές που δημιουργούν την υπερβάλλουσα ζήτηση είναι διατεθειμένοι να πληρώσουν περισσότερο για την απόκτηση των αγαθών που έχουν ανάγκη και έτσι θα πλειοδοτήσουν στην υψηλότερη τιμή. Όσο όμως η τιμή αγοράς αυξάνει, τόσο οι καταναλωτές αποστρέφονται από αυτά τα αγαθά με αποτέλεσμα η υπερβάλλουσα ζήτηση να μειώνεται. Στο σημείο όπου η ποσότητα αυτή θα μηδενιστεί, οι καταναλωτές θα σταματήσουν να πλειοδοτούν και η τιμή θα σταματήσει να αυξάνει. Αντίστοιχα, οι τιμές θα τείνουν να πέσουν αν η προσφερόμενη ποσότητα είναι μεγαλύτερη της ζήτησης (υπερβάλλουσα προσφορά). Μπορούμε να σκεφτούμε ότι η διαδικασία της υπερβάλλουσας προσφοράς ως την ακριβώς κατοπτρική εικόνα αυτής της υπερβάλλουσας ζήτησης. Αυτός ο μηχανισμός προσαρμογής που περιγράψαμε οδηγεί την αγορά σε ένα σημείο ισορροπίας, ένα σημείο στο οποίο δεν υπάρχει κίνητρο για αλλαγή. Αυτό το θεωρητικό σημείο ισορροπίας ορίζεται ως το σημείο όπου οι παραγωγοί είναι διατεθειμένοι να πουλήσουν τόση ποσότητα αγαθών, όση ακριβώς θέλουν να αγοράσουν οι καταναλωτές. Έτσι το άθροισμα της υπερβάλλουσας ζήτησης και υπερβάλλουσας προσφοράς είναι μηδενικό. Η θεωρία προσφοράς και ζήτησης είναι σημαντική για τη λειτουργία μιας οικονομίας αγοράς διότι εξηγεί το μηχανισμό μέσω του οποίου λαμβάνονται οι αποφάσεις για την κατανομή πολλών πόρων. Όταν λέμε αγορά, εννοούμε την ζήτηση και την προσφορά. Η ζήτηση και η προσφορά δεν αναφέρεται μόνο σε προϊόντα και υπηρεσίες αλλά και στους παραγωγικούς συντελεστές. Η αγορά χρησιμοποιεί ένα μόνο μέσο, προκειμένου να παρακινήσει τα άτομα να ασχοληθούν με τη παραγωγή και την διανομή του προϊόντος. Είναι η τιμή του προϊόντος που αγοράζουμε, αλλά και οι τιμές των παραγωγικών συντελεστών, (μισθοί, κέρδη, τόκοι, ενοίκια). Τιμές Προκειμένου να μετρηθούν οι αυξομειώσεις της προσφοράς και της ζήτησης, είναι απαραίτητη μια μετρήσιμη αξία. Η παλαιότερη και πλέον χρησιμοποιημένη είναι η Τιμή, ή αλλιώς η τρέχουσα σχέση ανταλλαγής μεταξύ αγοραστών και πωλητών στην αγορά. Η θεωρία της τιμής, λοιπόν, χαρτογραφεί την κίνηση μετρήσιμων μεγεθών στο χρόνο, και τη σχέση μεταξύ τιμής και άλλων μετρήσιμων μεταβλητών. Στον Πλούτο των Εθνών του Άνταμ Σμίθ αυτό ήταν η σχέση ανταλλαγής μεταξύ τιμής και άνεσης. Ένα μεγάλο μέρος της οικονομικής θεωρίας είναι βασισμένο στις θεωρίες τιμών και προσφοράς και ζήτησης. Στην οικονομική θεωρία, ο πιο αποτελεσματικός τρόπος επικοινωνίας είναι όταν αλλαγές σε μια οικονομία γίνονται μέσω των τιμών, όπου υπερβολική προσφορά οδηγεί σε χαμηλότερες τιμές και υπερβολική ζήτηση οδηγεί σε υψηλότερες τιμές. Σε πολλά πρακτικά οικονομικά μοντέλα, υπάρχει ενσωματωμένη κάποια μορφή "άκαμπτων τιμών" ώστε να ενσωματωθεί το παρατηρούμενο γεγονός πως σε πολλές αγορές οι τιμές δεν μεταβάλλονται ομαλά. Η οικονομική πολιτική συχνά επικεντρώνεται γύρω από διαφωνίες για τα αίτια της "οικονομικής τριβής", ή αλλιώς ακαμψίες τιμών, που συνεπώς αποτρέπει την προσφορά και τη ζήτηση να ισορροπήσουν. Μια άλλη εστία διαφωνίας είναι κατά πόσο η τιμή μετρά την αξία σωστά. Στην επικρατούσα οικονομική θεωρία της αγοράς, όπου υπάρχει σημαντική σπανιότητα που δεν ενσωματώνεται στην τιμή, λέγεται ότι υπάρχουν εξωτερικότητες στο κόστος. Τα οικονομικά της αγοράς προβλέπουν ότι τα σπάνια αγαθά που έχουν τιμή μικρότερη της αξίας, υπερκαταναλώνονται (δείτε κοινωνικό κόστος). Αυτό οδηγεί στην θεωρία των δημόσιων αγαθών. Σπανιότητα Επειδή η σπανιότητα και η απόφαση είναι κεντρικά σημεία της οικονομικής θεωρίας, η ερώτηση τι είναι μια βασική ανταλλαγή στα οικονομικά είναι μεγάλης σημασίας. Σε κάθε Οικονομική Θεωρία, υπάρχει μια βασική ανταλλαγή δύο ή περισσοτέρων απόλυτα σπανίων εμπορευμάτων. Για τον Άνταμ Σμιθ ήταν ορισμένο ως το εμπόριο χρόνου ή σκοπιμότητας για χρήματα. Π.χ. : ένα άτομο μπορεί να μένει κοντά στην πόλη και να πληρώνει περισσότερο για ενοίκιο ή για κατοικία, ή να μένει λίγο πιο μακρυά κι να πληρώνει λιγότερα, πληρώνοντας τη διαφορά έξω από τη σκοπιμότητά του. Αξία Μπορούμε να υποστηρίξουμε πως πίσω από την οικονομική θεωρία κρύβεται η θεωρία της αξίας. Η αξία ορίζεται ως η υποκρυπτόμενη δραστηριότητα την οποία καταπιάνονται κι περιγράφουν τα Οικονομικά. Είναι το "ζουμί" της υπόθεσης. Ο Άνταμ Σμιθ (Σκοτσέζος οικονομολόγος ιδρυτής του καπιταλισμού που έζησε τον 18ο αιώνα) όρισε την Εργασία ως την πραγματική πηγή της αξίας, κι η εργασιακή θεωρία της αξίας βρίσκεται πίσω από τα έργα του Καρλ Μαρξ, του Ντέηβιντ Ρικάρντο κι άλλων "κλασσικών" οικονομολόγων. Η εργασιακή θεωρία της αξίας υποστηρίζει ότι ένα αγαθό ή μια υπηρεσία έχουν ίση αξία με την εργασία που χρειάστηκε για να παραχθούν. Για τους περισσότερους, αυτή η αξία προσδιορίζει την τιμή ενός εμπορεύματος. Η θεωρία αυτή και η κοντινή σε αυτή θεωρία της αξίας ως προς το κόστος παραγωγής δεσπόζει στα έργα των περισσότερων κλασσικών αλλά δεν είναι η μόνη βάση για τον ορισμό της αξίας που επικρατεί. Υπάρχει όμως η οριακή θεωρία της αξίας που υποστηρίζεται από τους νεοκλασσικούς οικονομολόγους κι απ αυτούς της Αυστριακής σχολής. Η θεωρία της αγοράς υποστηρίζει πως η αξία κι τιμή είναι το ίδιο, ότι στην αγορά ενσωματώνεται όλη η διαθέσιμη πληροφορία στην τιμή κι πως η ταυτόσημη σχέση τιμής-αξίας θα ισχύει όσο υπάρχει αγορά. Αυτη η "υπόθεση των αποτελεσματικών αγορών" διατυπώθηκε αρχικά από τον Μιλ και επετέλεσε το αντικείμενο μελέτης της Γενικής οικονομικής σορροπίας και ευημερίας. Φυσικά τα σύγχρονα οικονομικά ξεφεύγουν από την υπόθεση των αποτελεσματικών αγορών. Εδώ και τουλάχιστον 20 χρονιά τα οικονομικά μοντέλα προσαρμόζονται για να εξηγήσουν μη-αποτελεσματικές αγορές. Λόγοι που κάνουν τις αγορές αναποτελεσματικές είναι κυρίως τα external effects, τα προβλήματα πληροφορίας (κρυμμένη πληροφορία ή κρυμμένη κίνηση - hidden action-hidden information), οι μη-ορθολογιστές παίκτες (bounded rationality) και οι τριβές στην αγορά (κόστος προσαρμογής). Διανομή Παράλληλα με τη Θεωρία της Αξίας, που όπως είδαμε εξετάζει τους συγκεκριμένους παράγοντες που επηρεάζουν τη ζήτηση και τη προσφορά των αγαθών, διότι αυτοί είναι οι παράγοντες που διαμορφώνουν τις τιμές σε μια ελεύθερη οικονομία, αναπτύχθηκε και η Θεωρία της Διανομής ως προς την αγοραία τιμολόγηση των παραγωγικών συντελεστών που παράγουν τα αγαθά. Η αγορά καθορίζει και τις τιμές των παραγωγικών συντελεστών, αλλά οι παράγοντες που επηρεάζουν τη ζήτηση και τη προσφορά τους διαφέρουν από εκείνους που διαμορφώνουν τις τιμές στις αγορές αγαθών. Η χρήση του όρου διανομή οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι οι τιμές των συντελεστών αποτελούν και τις αμοιβές τους από τη συμμετοχή τους στη παραγωγική διαδικασία. Συνεπώς, μια θεωρία που μελετά το μέγεθος της αμοιβής των συντελεστών, μελετά στην ουσία το πως διανέμεται μεταξύ των συντελεστών το προιόν από τη συμμετοχή τους στη παραγωγική διαδικασία. Από αυτή την άποψη, το ενδιαφέρον της Θεωρίας της Διανομής επικεντρώνεται στη λειτουργική διανομή του εισοδήματος (functional distribution of income) και όχι στη προσωπική κατανομή του εισοδήματος (personal distribution of income), η οποία μελετά τη διανομή εισοδήματος μεταξύ ατόμων, οικογενειών, κοινωνικών τάξεων, κλπ. Οικονομική Ορολογία και Συλλογιστική Τα οικονομικά βασίζονται σε αυστηρούς συλλογισμούς περισσότερο από τις υπόλοιπες κοινωνικές επιστήμες. Αυτό είναι τουλάχιστον το επιδιωκόμενο πρότυπο των επαγγελματιών του πεδίου. Η μεθοδολογία έχει επτά αλληλεπιδρώντα μέρη: * Την συγκέντρωση των οικονομικών δεδομένων. Αυτά τα δεδομένα αποτελούνται από μετρήσιμα μεγέθη όπως οι τιμές, και οι μεταβολές στις τιμές μετρήσιμων αγαθών. Για παράδειγμα, το κόστος για την πρόσληψη ενός εργάτη για μια εβδομάδα, ή το κόστος ενός συγκεκριμένου εμπορεύματος, και πόσο χρησιμοποιείται συνήθως. * Την κατασκευή μοντέλων για την περιγραφή οικονομικών σχέσεων, όπως για παράδειγμα τη σχέση μεταξύ του επιπέδου των τιμών και της απασχόλησης. Αυτό περιλαμβάνει τις παρατηρήσιμες μορφές της οικονομικής δραστηριότητας: χρήμα, κατανάλωση, προτιμήσεις, αγορές, τιμές πώλησης κλπ. Μερικά από τα μοντέλα είναι απλά (?λογιστικά - accounting) μοντέλα, ενώ άλλα υπολογίζουν συγκεκριμένες οικονομικές συμπεριφορές, όπως η μεγιστοποίηση της χρησιμότητας ή του κέρδους. Για παράδειγμα, ένα μοντέλο που δείχνει και τις δυο αυτές πτυχές, είναι η κλασσική μαθηματική διατύπωση του Κεϋνσιανού συστήματος συμπεριλαμβανομένης της συνάρτησης κατανάλωσης και και της ταυτότητας του Εθνικού Εισοδήματος. Σε αυτό το άρθρο θα αναφερόμαστε σε αυτά τα μοντέλα σαν (formal models) (although they are not formal in the sense of formal logic). * Την παραγωγή Οικονομικών στατιστικών. Παίρνοντας τα συλλεχθέντα στοιχεία, και εφαρμόζοντας το πρότυπο που χρησιμοποιείται για να παραγάγει μια αντιπροσώπευση της οικονομικής δραστηριότητας. Παραδείγματος χάριν το " γενική τιμή level" είναι μια θεωρητική ιδέα κοινή για τα μακροοικονομικά πρότυπα. Το συγκεκριμένο ποσοστό πληθωρισμού περιλαμβάνει τη λήψη των μετρήσιμων τιμών, και ένα πρότυπο για το πώς οι άνθρωποι καταναλώνουν, και τον υπολογισμό τι το " γενική τιμή level" είναι από τα στοιχεία μέσα στο πρότυπο. Παραδείγματος χάριν υποθέστε ότι η βενζίνη κοστίζει σε 1 ευρώ ένα λίτρο: το να υπολογίσουμε το επίπεδο τιμών θα απαιτούσε ένα πρότυπο πόσης βενζίνης ένα μέσο πρόσωπο χρησιμοποιεί, και ποιας μέρος του εισοδήματός του αφιερώνεται σε αυτό το & mdash αλλά απαιτεί επίσης ένα πρότυπο για το πώς οι άνθρωποι χρησιμοποιούν τη βενζίνη, και ποια άλλα αγαθά να αντικαταστήσουν για τον. * Διαλογιμένος μέσα στα οικονομικά μοντέλα. Αυτή η διαδικασία (δείτε τα άρθρα επάνω άτυπη λογική, λογικό επιχείρημα, πλάνη) μπορεί ή δεν να περιλάβει τα προηγμένα μαθηματικά. Για παράδειγμα, καθιερωμένη (αν και η ενδεχομένως ανεξέταστη) παράδοση μεταξύ των οικονομολόγων είναι στο λόγο για τις οικονομικές μεταβλητές στις δισδιάστατες γραφικές παραστάσεις στις οποίες οι καμπύλες που αντιπροσωπεύουν τις σχέσεις μεταξύ των μεταβλητών άξονα είναι από τους διάφορους δείκτες. Ένα καλό παράδειγμα αυτού του τύπου συλλογισμού είναι εκτεθειμένο κοντά Πωλ Κρούγκμαν ' σε απευθείας σύνδεση δοκίμιο του s, ' ' There' s κάτι για macro' '. Δείτε επίσης το άρθρο πρότυπο IS/LM. Μια κρίσιμη ανάλυση του οικονομικού συλλογισμού είναι μελετημένο μέσα Paul Samuelson ' διατριβή του s, ' ' Θεμέλια οικονομικού Analysis' ': προσδιορίζει μια κατηγορία ισχυρισμών αποκαλούμενων ' ' λειτουργικά σημαντικό theorems' ' όποιοι είναι εκείνοι που μπορούν να διατυπωθούν με σημασία μέσα σε ένα οικονομικό μοντέλο. Όπως συνηθισμένος στην επιστήμη, τα συμπεράσματα που λαμβάνονται με το συλλογισμό έχουν μια προφητική καθώς επίσης και επικυρωτική (ή περιφρονητική) αξία. Ένα παράδειγμα της προφητικής αξίας της οικονομικής θεωρίας είναι μια πρόβλεψη ως προς την επίδραση των τρεχόντων ελλειμμάτων στα επιτόκια 10 έτη στο μέλλον. Ένα παράδειγμα της επικυρωτικής αξίας της οικονομικής θεωρίας θα ήταν επιβεβαίωση (ή απόλυση) των θεωριών σχετικά με τη σχέση μεταξύ των οριακών φορολογικών ποσοστών και του ελλείμματος. Η επίσημη διαμόρφωση παρακινείται από τις γενικές αρχές της συνέπειας και της πληρότητας. Η επίσημη διαμόρφωση έχει υιοθετηθεί ως ένα ορισμένο βαθμό από όλους τους κλάδους των οικονομικών. Δεν είναι ίδιο με αυτό που αναφέρεται συχνά ως μαθηματικά οικονομικά αυτό περιλαμβάνει, αλλά δεν περιορίζεται, μια προσπάθεια να θέσει μικροοικονομία, και ιδιαίτερα γενική ισορροπία στα στερεά μαθηματικά θεμέλια. Μερικοί απορρίπτουν τα μαθηματικά οικονομικά: αυστριακό σχολείο των οικονομικών θεωρεί ότι τίποτα πέρα από την απλή λογική είναι συχνά περιττό και ακατάλληλο για την οικονομική ανάλυση. Στην πραγματικότητα, το ολόκληρο εμπειρικός-παραγωγικό πλαίσιο που σκιαγραφείται σε αυτό το τμήμα μπορεί να απορριφθεί εντελώς από αυτό το σχολείο. Εντούτοις, πιστεύουμε ότι το πλαίσιο που σκιαγραφείται εδώ αντιπροσωπεύει ακριβώς την τρέχουσα κυρίαρχη άποψη των οικονομικών. Εξέλιξη της Οικονομικής Σκέψης Έχουν τη ρίζα τους στην πολιτική οικονομία, της οποίας πρωτοπόροι διανοητές μπορούν να θεωρηθούν οι Άνταμ Σμίθ και Ντέηβιντ Ρικάρντο. Από το 1776 βέβαια που γράφτηκε "Ο Πλούτος των Εθνών" του Α.Σμίθ τα οικονομικά έχουν υποστεί μεγάλη εξέλιξη. Τα μοντέρνα οικονομικά, από το 1950-60 και μετά είναι βασισμένα κυρίως στα μαθηματικά και η μορφή της επιστημονικής αντιπαράθεσης του κλάδου δεν έχει σχεδόν τίποτα κοινό με τις μελέτες των παλιών οικονομολόγων. Μικροοικονομική Θεωρία Το κυρίως αντικείμενο των οικονομικών είναι η βέλτιστη αξιοποίηση περιορισμένων πόρων. Σε πολλές περιπτώσεις αυτό μπορεί να γίνει με τον μηχανισμό της ελεύθερης αγοράς, με τις τιμές να μεταδίδουν τα απαραίτητα μηνύματα ώστε η προσφορά να ισούται της ζήτησης. Για την ανάλυση των μηχανισμών της ζήτησης σε μια αγορά, οι οικονομολόγοι θεωρούν ότι είναι απαραίτητη η προσέγγιση των προτιμήσεων ενός καταναλωτή με μια συνάρτηση χρησιμότητας, η οποία δίνει τη χρησιμότητα που παίρνει ο κάθε καταναλωτής από ένα συγκεκριμένο καλάθι προϊόντων. Κάτω από ορισμένες προϋποθέσεις οι προτιμήσεις ενός καταναλωτή γίνεται να αντιπροσωπευτούν με μια τέτοια συνάρτηση. Έχοντας αυτήν την συνάρτηση μπορούμε να αναλύσουμε την καταναλωτική επιλογή των παικτών στην αγορά και να εξετάσουμε πως διάφοροι παράγοντες, όπως η τιμή του προϊόντος και οι τιμές των άλλων προϊόντων επηρεάζουν τη ζήτηση. Ο κλάδος των οικονομικών που ασχολείται με αυτό, ονομάζεται μικροοικονομική θεωρία. Ένας σημαντικός κλάδος, που ανήκει στην μικροοικονομική θεωρία είναι και η θεωρία παιγνίων, θεμελιωμένη από τους Τζον φον Νόιμαν, Τζων Φορμπς Νας, Ράινχαρντ Ζελτεν και Τζων Χαρσανυι. Είναι ο κλάδος που εξετάζει περιπτώσεις στρατηγικής αλληλεπίδρασης μεταξύ παικτών που προσπαθούν να μεγιστοποιήσουν τη χρησιμότητα τους. Τα τελευταία 20 χρόνια έχει διαδοθεί ευρέως και χρησιμοποιείται όχι μόνο στα οικονομικά αλλά και σε κλάδους όπως η εξελικτική βιολογία, η ψυχολογία κτλ Μακροοικονομική Θεωρία Ο δεύτερος μεγάλος κλάδος των οικονομικών, με μεγαλύτερη παράδοση και βασικό θεμελιωτή των Τζων Μευναρντ Κέινς είναι η μακροοικονομική θεωρία και ασχολείται με τα οικονομικά μεγέθη στο επίπεδο μιας χώρας, όπως το ΑΕΠ, η εθνική αποταμίευση, τα επιτόκια, τις εξαγωγές κτλ. Αυτός ο κλάδος των οικονομικών, είναι γνωστός για τις δυσκολίες του αντικειμένου, καθώς μια ολόκληρη οικονομία είναι ένα πολύπλοκο, ίσως χαοτικό σύστημα. Σε κάθε περίπτωση έχει κερδίσει τον σεβασμό των ανθρώπων που αποφασίζουν για οικονομικά θέματα και καθοδηγεί σε μεγάλο βαθμό τις αποφάσεις Υπουργών οικονομικών και Κεντρικών Τραπεζών. Επίσης μεγάλες επιχειρήσεις χρησιμοποιούν την μακροοικονομική θεωρία για να προβλέψουν αλλαγές και κινήσεις στο οικονομικό πλαίσιο μέσα στο οποίο κινούνται. Καμπύλη παραγωγικών δυνατοτήτων Η καμπύλη παραγωγικών δυνατοτήτων δηλώνει όλους τους πιθανούς συνδυασμούς των ποσοτήτων δύο αγαθών που µπορεί να παράγει μια οικονομία ή μια επιχείρηση, µε πλήρη απασχόληση των συντελεστών της παραγωγής χρησιμοποιώντας δεδομένη τεχνολογία. Η μορφή της Κ.Π.Δ. υποδηλώνει το κύριο οικονομικό πρόβλημα, δηλαδή την έλλειψη παραγωγικών συντελεστών. Μια οικονομία ή επιχείρηση λειτουργεί πλήρως αποδοτικά όταν οι παραγωγικοί συνδυασμοί που επιτυγχάνει βρίσκονται πάνω στην καμπύλη παραγωγικών δυνατοτήτων. Τα σημεία που συνθέτουν την Κ.Π.Δ. αναφέρονται σε συνδυασμούς παραγωγής αγαθών τους οποίου η οικονομία είναι σε θέση να υλοποιήσει. Όσα σημεία βρίσκονται δεξιά από την Κ.Π.Δ. είναι ανέφικτα, διότι δεν υφίσταται η αναγκαία ποσότητα παραγωγικών συντελεστών (γη, εργασία, κεφάλαιο) ή οι διαθέσιμοι είτε οι ήδη διαθέσιμοι συντελεστές απασχολούνται πλήρως. Τέτοια σημεία μπορούν μελλοντικά να γίνουν εφικτά μέσω της οικονομικής μεγεθύνσεως, δηλαδή μέσω της αύξησης των παραγόμενων ποσοτήτων ύστερα από μια αύξηση των ποσοτήτων των παραγωγικών συντελεστών. Μια τέτοια υπόθεση θα μετακινούσε την καμπύλη προς τα δεξιά. Αντιθέτως, όσα σημεία βρίσκονται αριστερά της Κ.Π.Δ. υποδηλώνουν την γενική έλλειψη πλήρους απασχόλησης είτε την ύπαρξη ανεργίας. Χαρακτηριστικά της Κ.Π.Δ 1. έχει αρνητική κλίση 2. είναι κοίλη ως προς την αρχή των αξόνων, δηλαδή το κόστος ευκαιρίας(ΔΥ/ΔΧ) αυξάνεται κατα μήκος της Κ.Π.Δ.,ισχύει (d²Υ/dX²)<0 Κόστος Ευκαιρίας Η Κ.Π.Δ. παρουσιάζει τους εναλλακτικούς συνδυασμούς ποσοτήτων δύο αγαθών που μπορεί να παράγει μια οικονομία. Η Κ.Π.Δ λέγεται αλλιώς και καμπύλη μετασχηματισμού γιατί δείχνει πως ένα προϊόν μετασχηματίζεται σε κάποιο άλλο. Κάθε φορά που αποδεσμεύονται παραγωγικοί συντελεστές από το Α αγαθό για την παραγωγή μεγαλύτερης ποσότητας του Β, θυσιάζονται μονάδες από την παραγωγή του αγαθού Α. Η θυσία παραγωγής του Α αγαθού που απαιτείται για την αύξηση της παραγωγής του Β καλείται κόστος ευκαιρίας (ή κόστος εναλλακτικής χρήσης) του Β και συγκεκριμενοποιεί την έννοια του οικονομικού προβλήματος και της στενότητας. Ελαστικότητα Ζήτησης Ως ελαστικότητα ζήτησης ως προς την τιμή ονομάζουμε τον λόγο της ποσοστιαίας μεταβολής της ζητούμενης ποσότητας προς την ποσοστιαία μεταβολή της τιμής. Εκφράζει την μεταβολή της ζητούμενης ποσότητας λόγω μεταβολής της τιμής. Ελαστικότητα μικρότερη της μονάδας υποδηλώνει ανελαστική ζήτηση αγαθού. Αντίθετα ελαστικότητα μεγαλύτερη της μονάδας υποδηλώνει ελαστική ζήτηση αγαθού. Η Ελαστικότητα που είναι ίση με την μονάδα ονομάζεται μοναδιαία ελαστικότητα και δείχνει ότι μια μεταβολή της τιμής συνεπάγεται ισόποση μεταβολή της ζητούμενης ποσότητας. Σταυροειδής Ελαστικότητα Αν θέλουμε να μετρήσουμε το βαθμό ανταπόκρισης της ζήτησης του αγαθού χ σε μια μεταβολή όχι της τιμής του αλλά της τιμής ενός άλλου αγαθού χ2, τότε έχουμε την περίπτωση της σταυροειδούς ελαστικότητας. Χρησιμοποιούμε την έννοια της σταυροειδούς ελαστικότητας προκειμένου να διακρίνουμε αν τα αγαθά είναι συμπληρωματικά μεταξύ τους (π.χ. καφές-ζάχαρη) ή αν είναι υποκατάστατα (π.χ. κρέας-ψάρια). Αν η ελαστικότητα ζήτησης είναι μεγαλύτερη του μηδενός τότε μιλάμε για υποκατάστατα αγαθά. α)Υποκατάστατα αγαθά: Αν η τιμή των ψαριών αυξηθεί, τότε η ζητούμενη ποσότητα τους θα μειωθεί και συνεπώς θα αυξηθεί η ζήτηση για το κρέας (εφόσον η τιμή του κρέατος παραμείνει σταθερή). Επομένως έχουμε θετική σταυροειδή ελαστικότητα, που υποδηλώνει ότι το κρέας και το ψάρι είναι υποκατάστατα αγαθά. β)Συμπληρωματικά αγαθά: Αν αυξηθεί η τιμή του καφέ, τότε θα μειωθεί η ζήτηση του, καθώς επίσης θα μειωθεί και η ζήτηση για ζάχαρη. Επομένως, έχουμε αρνητική σταυροειδής ελαστικότητα, που υποδηλώνει ότι ο καφές και η ζάχαρη είναι συμπληρωματικά αγαθά. Οικονομικοί στόχοι Στην εποχή μας, οι κυριότεροι οικονομικοί στόχοι είναι οι ακόλουθοι: * Πλήρης απασχόληση του εργατικού δυναμικού * Οικονομική ανάπτυξη * Σταθερότητα των τιμών * Δικαιότερη κατανομή του πλούτου της κοινωνίας * Κλίμα ασφάλειας και εμπιστοσύνης * Ισορροπία στο λογαριασμό των εξωτερικών πληρωμών * Προστασία του φυσικού περιβάλλοντος Οικονομικό Πρόβλημα Η αντιμετώπιση του οικονομικού προβλήματος επιβάλλει την λήψη αποφάσεων, προκειμένου να δοθούν λύσεις σε θέματα όπως: * Ποια αγαθά πρέπει να παραχθούν και σε ποια ποσότητα. * Πως θα παραχθούν τα αγαθά που έχουν επιλεγεί. * Πως θα διανεμηθεί το παραγόμενο προϊόν. * Ποιος μέρος θα επιλεγεί για την παραγωγική δραστηριότητα. Το οικονομικό πρόβλημα κάθε κοινωνίας προέρχεται από τη διαφορά που υπάρχει μεταξύ του πλήθους των αναγκών που οι άνθρωποι επιδιώκουν να ικανοποιήσουν και της περιορισμένης ποσότητας των αγαθών που υπάρχουν για την ικανοποίηση των αναγκών αυτών. Στην ουσία η έλλειψη αγαθών είναι έλλειψη παραγωγικών συντελεστών (Εργασία, Έδαφος, Κεφάλαιο). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Οικονομία * Μικροοικονομική * Μακροοικονομική * Οικονομικό Έλλειμα * Παιγνιοθεωρία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *euretirio.com *digitalschool.minedu.gov.gr Category: Επιστήμες